


Goes Ever as it Must

by noodlenat101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlenat101/pseuds/noodlenat101
Summary: "Fate goes ever as it must." --Hild, Nicola GriffithThe Sheriff dies suddenly. Stiles must decide what his life will be.





	

The summer after graduation is when Stile’s dad dies. There was some out of town punk trying to rob the convenience store, and he and his shitty gun are the reason he’s alone now.

Well, he’s eighteen, and there are no aunts, or cousins, no grandparents left to help with the funeral arrangements, so he lets Mrs. McCall help, and his dad’s secretary. Turns out, his dad had an accountant, and a lawyer, and they tell him he’s inherited everything. Of course.

 _Everything_ is almost an understatement, though, when they house doesn’t have a mortgage and the sheriff had stocks, apparently, and a couple of hidden saving accounts. And what was left of his mom’s insurance payout was nothing compared to his dad’s. None of this had really set in yet, though, because it’s been two days and all Stiles can remember is the feeling of his dad’s pillowcase, and the smell of his aftershave still lingering in the master suite’s bathroom. Stiles feels dehydrated. He feels like he’s been sleeping on the bathroom floor, and what was once his parent’s bed. The sheriff had only used two sets of sheets, and he rotated them every week. The only sets his mother had bought.

Stiles cried silently from the time he found out until the day of the funeral. It’s June, and a thunderstorm is threatening from the south, a stiff humid wind pushing the dirt closer to the coffin as it sinks into the ground. Scott stands beside him, his hand warm around his. Mrs. McCall had shown up early to make him shower.

Stiles can feel eyes on him from all around. He feels crowded, like he’s falling into the sky, or maybe falling into the grave along with the coffin. It’s what he wants to do. He keeps losing time. He can’t speak, can’t think, can barely see. Time has been passing in glimpses, like blinks that take hours.

Stiles sees Derek lurking in jeans and a dark shirt in the shadow of a mausoleum. Mrs. McCall doesn’t let him go home alone that night. Stiles eventually sleeps, held tight in Scott’s arms in Scott’s bed, being cradled in a way he can barely remember ever feeling. Scott won’t let him go, so even though he’s been crying the whole time, unending, exhausting crying, he finally gives in to silent sobs, shaking himself to sleep.

Time passes as it must, and eventually Mrs. McCall and Scott are both asking him about college, about summer plans and fall and spring, and Stiles can hardly think about the moment he is in, let alone think about a future. He’s sitting at a kitchen table he’s sat in his whole life and its breaking his heart.

He decides to sell the house. He can afford to buy a new one.

 


End file.
